House hunting is super fun isn't it?
by thesoapstar
Summary: Another addition to my Expanding!vers. Oh the fun of house hunting, planing and keeping secrets. All kinds of Happy things! With Arizona, Mark and Callie.


**_A/N so as normal all mistakes are mine, sorry in advance. I own nothing! Thought this could be something fun to write about, and I was also inspired to write something with nice interactions between Arizona and Mark, Mark in my stories is a lot nicer and less of a selfish man whore, I saw glimpses of this in season 8 so I thought it would be nice to see him change a little, hoping ya'll like it. Reviews are always welcome other then that...enjoy =)_**

After Callie and Arizona had let the news to Mark that they were planning for another miniature human and a possible prospect of a house, they had all started to put in their ideas and thoughts on the whole situation. Mark did not like the idea of them moving much, but he understood the need for a real home. Arizona had also come up with a cunning plan whilst she was browsing through properties for sale. Of late in the market for some strange reason there were quite a few places being sold next to each other, taking that as a sign Arizona began to put her scheme into motion.

"Hey I'll take the Sof-mister over to the man cave now" Arizona says over her shoulder to Callie who was busy cooking in the kitchen, "ok babe, oh tell Mark I'm going to pop in after to say good night to her!"

"Ha! I'm pretty sure he knows we will be over there later Cal" laughing at the silly statement from her wife. Gathering up the subject of their conversation, Arizona made for the door of their apartment, this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Mark about her idea without the curious ears of her wife.

Knocking her 'secret ' knock on the adjacent door then opening it to enter the man cave Arizona let herself in, Mark didn't bother to lock his door much now days with the sharing of Sofia, it just became a bother to get up every time one of her mummys wanted to see her.

"Hellooo, someone is here for some daddy time" Arizona announces, as Sofia bounces up and down at the sound of the word daddy

"Dwaddy, Fwun!"

"Oh hey! Daddy time already! That's super!" The tall man coos as he walks out from another room, reaching over to grab the child from the smaller woman who was shaking her head at his use of the word super.

"Thanks a heap" Marks smiles "Oooo what's cooking, smells great! I might have to come steal some!" He states sniffing the air.

"Mummy, cwooking yyummwies" Sofia prattles.

"I know right smells amazing, and you won't have to steal some we are making enough for you two as well, don't worry we got you guys covered" Arizona says leaning over and poking Sofia playfully in the tummy, to which the child squeals and giggles.

"Oh you guys are the best!" Marks grin is now almost ear to ear at just the thought of the amazing food that he will be enjoying later.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about something" Arizona throws in as Marks starts to make his way towards the living room to where all of Sofia's toys are, he places her on the ground and takes a seat on the sofa, "ok go for it Texas, what's on your mind?" he pats the spot next to him inviting her to sit down.

"Well you see" she moves to sit down, both of them watching Sofia playing with her toys "so now that's we're dealing with the whole second tiny human thing and Callie is bound to start going all hormone-caseroll, I'm taking the house hunting into my hands, I mean we've talked about what we want and all that and she's fine with me doing most of the decision making, she still going to go kind mental even if I don't let her do something, I mean we all know how that is going to go, I also want to make it a surprise, ya' know?"

"Hey wow slow down, you're rambling" Mark raises his hands in defence

"Oh… sorry… what I was getting at is, well while I've been looking at places I've noticed that there are a few places that are next door to each other…" Arizona glances over at the tall man to see if he had already worked out where she was going with this, he was barley paying any attention so Arizona pressed on.

"Well my point is that well you should be close to Sofia right? And we still want to be able to function as a family unit, so I was wondering if you would be interested in… well maybe buying the house next to the one that we get?" Mark looks up finally hearing what was being said.

"Wow…you actually want to buy a house and have me in the house next door? Am I getting this right Blondie?" He questions with a hint of disbelief.

"Well yeah… but I haven't told Callie this yet, I was thinking we could go see the houses together and then see how we feel about it all?" Arizona presses on "and if we can plan it right and all that… maybe make it a surprise Birthday or Christmas present"

Mark still in a state of shock "you want me. Next door. To you. I thought you would rather lose a limb than have that ever happen Robbins"

"Well…either you have become less annoying and a better person or my tolerance levels have risen" She states matter of factly, "Any way, focus on the point here! What do you think?"

Taking a moment to think about it before replying "I like it, I mean I like living here but, being closer to my family and it is about time I got a house, you know it sends out a good message, stable and strong ready to settle down…I guess I'm in! Though Torres is going to hate, hate, hate the idea of us creeping around behind her back" He chuckles at the thought then adds "not to mention completely confused!"

Arizona begins to get up from her spot laughing "I know right, it will throw her off completely, though speaking of that I should get back, we will bring your food over for you two. Bye bye love bug mummy and mamma will be over later to say goodnight!" she coos as she walks towards the door. "I will see when the open days are and let you know, ok?"

"No problem" Mark waves as Arizona leaves.

"Bwe bwe mamma" a small goodbye voiced by the distracted child.

Entering the other door across the hall "Hey you were gone a while" Callie calls out from the kitchen.

"Wow that really does smell good, told mark we have food for him and that we'd be over later, Oh yeah we just got talking about work crap and what not" Arizona bounces into the kitchen surveying the delicious smelling food while leaning over and pecking her wife on the cheek "Love you" she smiles and bounces away towards the couch.

Callie narrows her eyes suspiciously "mmhmmm love you too" 'oh she is up to something' Callie thinks to herself.

* * *

"Mark? Mark?" Arizona shouts as she entered the attending's change room.

"Yo, I'm here, I'm ready to go let's do this!"

"Ah, oh good awesome, I have sofia" she bounces the child that's on her hip.

"I have 2hrs covered for me by Kareve and Callie is in surgery for the next 4 hours so we should be all good! Your car or mine?"

"Please, I'll drive you've organised everything else, so lets get this show on the road! As soon as I get a hug and kiss from my girl" He motions to the fidgeting child.

"Mark I thought I've told you not to talk about me like that" the blond laughs handing over Sofia.

A little while later they were pulling up on the curb of two, not overly large, but decent sized houses only 10 minute from the hospital.

"These two here?" Questions the plastics surgeon.

"yup these two, I've managed to make it so that we can see one and the other only 20 minutes later"

"well you are good aren't you" Mark retorts leaning into the backseat of the car to pick up one of Sofia's toys she has managed to throw into the front of the car.

"Geez with a throwing arm like that you may be a baseball player sweety"

"Bwas Bwall! Yays" Sofia claps and giggles.

"Oh yeah for sure, I've been giving her pep talks on throwing better than the boys" Arizona confesses.

"Oh there's the agent, shall we, I'll grab the tiny human" the blond jumps out of the car.

Mark makes his way over to the middle aged woman wearing a red blazer, "hi there" Mark greets her as Arizona bounces to his side "Hi" she beams.

"Hello, I'm Sue, we spoke on the phone" the agent states with a smile looking at Arizona.

"This must be you partner" she gestures to Mark

"Oh and your most adorable daughter!" now gloating over Sofia who is clinging to Arizona's neck "you have a beautiful family! And another on the way! Oh my! So beautiful!"

Arizona taken back by the assumption and about to correct the lady when she was suddenly surprised as Mark placed his arm around her shoulder, "Why thank you, we are really excited about it all, can't wait to get moved into a real home" He says though a gigantic grin on his face, Arizona in a complete state of shock not knowing what to say just stares at up at him.

"Aren't we dear" He nudges her a little.

"Err um Yes..Yes! We are super excited" comes the poorly constructed sentence.

"Well then shall we have a look at the place?" Sue motions to the house and begins to walk up the driveway.

"Mark! What the hell?" Arizona whispers.

"What? She made assumptions, think about how awkward and embarrassed she would have felt, we're saving her feelings, and besides… we make a great looking couple" he smirks down at her.

"Oh you are so going to pay for this!" the blond hisses "so so SOoO badly"

"Oh come on Robins have some fun with it!" Mark encourages her.

"…Oh fine…"

"So as you can see this is a prime location, close to everything, shops, schools, parks and public transport" the red blazered woman begins to explain.

"The house it's self is only a few years old, so no maintenance is required, as you will see we have the spacious living area that joins onto the dining room and into the open plan kitchen" the three of them walking into the large room.

"It's so open, bright and smiley" Arizona states with a grin, they continue out into the backyard.

"wow great backyard" Mark stands to admire the well look after yard, a few trees and shrubs line the fence on the left and a garden bed on the right.

"It perfect for raising a young family" he looks over at Arizona who is wandering in his direction talking softly into Sofia's ear

"That it is sweet heart, it's big enough to learn how to throw and catch" She looks up at Mark trying to keep it together and not burst out laughing or pull a face of disgust at the pet names.

"Oh your right there babe" Marks pulls her close to him and looks over at the smiling agent, "I think we'd like to see the bedrooms now" smirking and loving the shudder he could feel go through Arizona's body.

"Oh yes, up stairs" she leads the way back into the house.

"You are a sick man" Arizona spits out as she scurries up the stairs to join continue the tour.

Mark just laughing and enjoying every moment of this house inspection, knowing he will pay for it later no doubt, but it's just too fun at the moment to stop.

"Here honey bunch, why don't you hold our precious?" Arizona turns hand hands over the child.

"Now here we have the master bedroom with an en-suite, walk in wardrobe and a great view of the backyard. There are two other bedrooms one which is directly across the hall, great for a baby's room" She explains glancing a smile over at the other two adults "and then there is another bedroom and a guest room."

"Oh I love the view; I think this is my favourite room!" Arizona bounces as she speaks.

"Oh I'm sure it is" comes Marks smutty reply, to which he is quickly wacked across the back of the head by small PEDs hands

"Ouch!"

"Not in front of the child! And company!" Arizona's glares at him with her ice cold blue eyes.

"Yes dear, sorry" he apologises and slumps his shoulders rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

As Mark and Arizona waved goodbye to Sue, Mark leans over "See, that wasn't so bad, and kind of fun!"

Arizona just rolls her eyes, "well I liked the house the set-up is great, it has a fantastic backyard, what do you think?"

"Well for you guys, I think it's pretty good, and the asking price isn't too bad… we will see what the other place looks like" He gestures over the house next door "let's pray it's just as nice, this whole buying houses next door to each other might not be as hard as we first thought!"

"Ha! Yeah that's true, let's hope it is… do you think we have the winners here if it is just as nice?" questioning hopefully Arizona leans over to kiss Sofia on the cheek.

"I recon we do" Mark smile growing

"so we going to be a married couple again with this one?" he lets out a throaty laugh.

"Oh well I was thinking you could be my gay brother who I am accompanying to help with his decision" She glances over at him

"see how you like to be something that you're not…" a small smile breaking onto her face, knowing she has made him uncomfortable.

"Oh… umm…well I didn't mean it to be like that…but now that I think about it" he stutters out "it was just a little fun…I'm sorry" he looks shamefully down at his feet.

"calm down there blubber guts, I was only half joking" Arizona reassures him "it was a little bit fun though, so yeah alright let's do it again, coz here comes the next one" she points to the car approaching.

Mark laughs "Ha! Alright let's do this! We are going to have the best houses for you Sof, yes we are!" He bounces Sofia up and down.

"Hi! I'm David" the short stocky man calls out as he gets out of his car.

"Time for round two…" Arizona mutters.

* * *

"Fine! You know what let's not talk about it, or anything for that matte!" Callie practically spits out at Arizona.

"We barely get to see each other, we have another kid on the way and any spare time we do get you always on the computer or on the phone to god knows who and not with me!" waving her hands around in the air.

"Hey wow! Just calm down Callie" Arizona puts up her hands in defence.

"you know we've both been busy buried in our work and making up for the time we're going to take off when the tiny human comes into this world" she motions at Callie swelling belly.

"really you're going to go with that excuse?" now standing with her arms crossed in front of her.

"I know it's not work stuff, and I know when you're lying to me or twist the truth at least"

Arizona standing on the other side of the bed at a loss for words, her brain not coming up with any good excuse without telling her the truth which would wreak everything her and Mark have been planning for weeks. So deciding that dealing with Callie's wrath for a few more days would be worth it and so she just stands there in silence.

"Nothing? Silence? You know what if this isn't what you want or it's another person-"Callie is cut off.

"What! No calliope just no! There is no other person! And I want this! You are my life and my wife!"

"look there is nothing going on that you need to be worried about! Ok would you just take it easy… please?" she tries to calm her wife.

Callie moves to grab the pillow on Arizona's side of the bed and hands it to her "fine then, your sleeping on the couch"

Arizona drops her shoulders, takes the pillow and sighs "ok if that's what you want, good night then"

She mopes out of the room, ~just great now I don't even get to sleep with my own wife, it's just a few more days and she will forgive you and love you more than she did before~. Pouting her way to the couch and making it sleep worthy she plants herself down and tries to drift off to sleep but knows it will be almost impossible without Calliope next to her.

Twenty minutes later Arizona was still not asleep and knew she wasn't going to be anytime soon, Callie in the other room was also still not able to fall sleep, the bed was not right without the other woman in it. They have slept apart before when they work different shifts but knowing that her Arizona was only in the other room because she had banished her there was not helping matters.

Arizona hears the light footsteps of her wife and the door to their bedroom open, " it's not another person, you promise?" comes Callie's husky voice.

"no, never Calliope" a moment of silence passed.

"get in here and come to bed" Arizona does as she is told and grabs her pillow.

* * *

"Callie you ready to leave?" Mark asks from outside the change rooms "Arizona is waiting at the car with Sof for us"

~pfffttt let her wait~ she thinks to herself' "I'm coming, I still don't know why we're carpooling we live right across the road!" she yells out the door.

"Not for long" Mark laughs to himself

"What was that Mark?"

"Nothing, now come on"

Callie appears at the door "I'm here let's leave, Geezz you people and being in a rush"

They all pile into the car, Callie in the back with Sofia, Arizona riding shotgun and Mark of course driving. When they didn't go the way that they normally would for the very short drive home Callie began to get suspicious and voiced her thoughts "Umm Mark, where are we going? You just drove past our place?"

"We're not going home just yet, taking you somewhere first. Mark, Sofia and I have a surprise for you" the blond says without turning around.

"I'm sorry a what now? Really, guys? I really just wanted to go home and relax, long day at work-"

"Geezz Callie, could you be any grumpier?" Marks looks at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Hey! Who is the one housing another thing inside them? Hmm? I have every right to be grumpy!" She leans back in her seat arms crossed and now pouting.

Sofia giggles and throws a toy into the front of the car "I know baby girl, mummy's all kinds of crazy and grumpy, but it's ok we don't mind" Arizona places the toy in the fidgeting child's lap.

"Ok, we're here" Mark announces as he pulls the car up on the side of the curb

"And pray tell where exactly is here?" Callie questions while un-enthusiastically looking around.

"Just get out of the car Callie" Arizona orders as she grabs the now squirming bundle of energy out from the other side of the vehicle. Her and Mark walk towards the two houses and turn to face Callie, both displaying huge smiles running from ear to ear.

"Surprise!" the two yell in perfect unison and raising their hands.

"Swpaz" Sofia a little late with the timing and jumps up and down on the spot.

"Ok, I'm still confused, why are you yelling surprise whilst standing in front of two sold hous….." Callie suddenly hearing the penny drop "wait….wait…no…you didn't … you bought a house?"

"Pfftt not one, but two!" Mark points at both the houses.

"yeah that's right I'm living next door, we're going to pull down the fence in the middle so we have a kick ass backyard!"

Callie's face slowly changes from grumpy and angry to completely shocked and then to a large toothy smile.

"Happy-Early-Birthday Calliope" Arizona gives her best dimpled smile.

"This…this is what you were up to the whole time? I made you sleep on the couch and yelled and screamed at you because you were busy trying to buy us houses next to each other?"

"Yup" comes the plain and simple reply "It was all worth it though, and Sofia here loved both the places, and we couldn't say no to the Sof-mister" Arizona Plants a kiss on the childs cheek before she makes a running escape over to her daddy.

"Now this is the part where you say, 'I have the most amazing best friend and wife in the world' come on out with it" the towering man encourages smugly as he grabs the running child and places her onto of his broad shoulders.

"I have the most amazing best friend and wife in the world" Callie mimics the sentence, whilst moving towards them, grabbing Mark and pulling him into a fierce hug "Thank you"

"Hey really it was all Texas's idea" Callie lets go and Mark starts to walk towards the houses "so amazing!" proclaiming to the giggling child above him.

"You should have been here when we inspected them, Arizona and I had a blast, didn't we?"

"Humph! If that's what you want to call it" remembering back to the day of pretending to be a straight married couple, "you're still going to pay for that" she threatens.

"Pay for what babe?" Callie not getting the inside joke.

"Oh nothing I'll tell you about it later"

"I have the most loving caring and awesome wife in the universe" Callie closes the distance between her and the blond, "I love you" kissing her wife lovingly.

"I love everything you have ever done for me, I am so so so sorry for being such a bitc-not-very-nice-woman to you" not finishing the naughty word.

"Mmmm it's ok your body is not your own, I get it" Arizona leans back in for another kiss, "come on, you have to come and have a look at our fist house! Especially the bedroom!" She winks as she walks off to join Mark and Sofia.

~seriously Torres, you are one super lucky woman~ thinking to herself as she follows her family up the driveways of their new catches up to her wife spanks her on the behind as they entire the door way "someone's getting lucky tonight".


End file.
